Criminal
by Queen Prophecy
Summary: Ele saiu mais uma vez depois que tomaram café juntos, ele saia todas as manhãs e voltava a tarde para ficar com ela. Não sabia o que ele fazia mais sabia que era ilegal, tinha medo de algo acontecer com ele, o que seria dela... Não, não poderia estar se


Criminal

Ela andava como um robô naquela festa era tudo por aparência, sabia que ele não a amava. Aquilo tudo era só pela maldita empresa de seu pai, tudo por dinheiro. Ficava horas ao seu lado dando sorrisos falsos e fingindo que era a noiva perfeita para Rony, ele a exibia como um troféu. Normalmente ela ajudava e fingia que tudo era perfeito, mas estava cansada, aquela noite seus olhos passeavam pelo local, e pelos "amigos" empresários e com ótima conta bancaria do ruivo.

Como pode se deixar levar por isso? Fazia um ano que fingia que não via ele lhe trair, chegava em casa tarde com perfume de outras mulheres e ia se deitar pensando que ela já estava dormindo, mas ela nunca estava seus olhos marejavam e pela milésima vez se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali com aquele homem que não a respeitava, então lembrava que seu pai havia lhe apresentado e ocasionalmente acabara gostando dele pensando que era um bom homem, mas estava deveras errada.

Continuava a fitar as pessoas ali naquela casa que era de um dos maiores sócios da empresa, enquanto seu noivo continuava a puxar o saco de importantes empresários, estava pensando se não tivesse conhecido Rony sua vida seria menos infeliz, mas antes que concluísse mais alguma coisa daquele suposto noivado sentiu a mão de Rony a puxar para o outro lado longes de seus contatos importantes.

- Tire essa cara de quem parece que está num funeral.– murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto a morena virou o rosto para o outro lado fingindo que não ouvia. – Coloque um sorriso nesse rosto, vamos!

Ele a puxou a fazendo virar, e segurou seu rosto com uma mão apertando com força – Escute aqui, estou falando com você, sua vadia.– ordenou a soltando com brusquidão e voltando a ir encontro com os homens que falava.

Ela passou a mão no rosto e saiu apressada para o banheiro, olhou para o enorme espelho que havia lá, seus cabelos castanhos preso num penteado bem arrumado com alguns cachos caindo, e a pouca maquiagem a deixava linda. Enxugou a pequena lágrima que tentava cair, e suspirou antes de sair do banheiro mais uma vez com aquele sorriso falso.

Voltou onde estava antes ao lado de Rony e o viu com uma mulher morena conversando muito de perto, foi até eles com passos firmes e olhou bem a mulher antes de dizer – Espero que não tenha esquecido que apenas fui ao banheiro meu querido noivo.

A mulher olhou para ambos chocada e afastou-se com delicadeza, mas ele não prestava atenção nisso.

A puxou para fora da casa, indo para rua – O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou nervoso.

- Você me deve um pouco de respeito Rony – comentou também nervosa – Pensa que eu não sei de suas traições?

Ele a olhou furioso e deu-lhe um tapa na cara – Você não é nada Hermione – ela estava com a mão no rosto onde ele havia batido chocada, ele levantou a mão para bater nela mais uma vez mas antes que conseguisse um homem mais ou menos de um 1,80 apareceu o puxando e dando lhe um soco, ele tentou revidar o soco do moreno mas o homem era mais rápido e ágil e deu outro o fazendo se desequilibrar um pouco, tentou pela última vez acertar o outro mas mais uma vez acabou sendo em vão e sendo acertado na cara de novo dessa vez caindo de vez no chão.

- Você esta bem? – indagou preocupado.

Hermione olhou bem para o homem que havia lhe salvado era lindo, seus olhos intensamente verdes, cabelos negros bagunçados, e um sorriso perfeito.

Ela virou para o ex noivo que ainda estava no chão, e foi até ele o chutando em suas partes baixas – Agora estou - sorriu para o moreno que retribuiu e lhe estendeu o capacete.

Ela o olhou antes de pegar o capacete e subir na moto atrás dele, o abraçou o que possibilitou sentir os músculos de suas costas largas contra seu peito e os do abdômen contra sua mão pequena e delicada.

Desceu da moto e fitou a casa que ele havia parado em frente, definitivamente não era como sua casa - que era demasiadamente exagerada em sua opinião –, era uma casa humilde com uma fachada simples, num bairro mais indiviso. Caminhou lentamente até a porta da casa ainda comparando como as coisas pareciam diferentes da sua "vida" se é que poderia chamar aquilo que vivia de vida, ela vivia apenas para os outros, tinha que ser a filha, e noiva perfeita.

Entrou e olhou em volta era bem arrumado, e simples sem pinturas sem sentido penduradas nas paredes, criados a servindo como se fosse a rainha, ou até mesmo aquelas peças caras em todo lugar da casa, mais parecia um museu do que um lar, mas na casa desse homem não havia nada disso, o que a fez se sentir confortável.

Fitou a morena com certa confusão ela olhava tudo maravilhada, pensara que ela iria ficar desapontada por não ser como provavelmente era sua casa, cheia de coisas caras. Ela tinha um brilho no olhar que o deixou quente por dentro, ela era linda, seus olhos castanhos quando a viu na saída daquela festa não tinham vida, agora eles brilhavam o que a deixava mais linda.

- Fique a vontade - disse a olhando fitar a sala com deslumbramento – Sei que é simples, e deve não atender suas preferências...

- Não, é tudo perfeito – ela cortou virando para ele sorrindo.

Ele a olhou surpreso – Certo, bom acho que está meio tarde para ir para casa posso te levar a amanhã por isso te trouxe para cá.

- Tudo bem, obrigada... – franziu o cenho tentando lembrar se ele havia dito o nome a ela.

- Harry Potter – sorriu – O seu...?

- Hermione Granger – suspirou pesadamente, e viu que por sua reação que ele provavelmente já havia ouvido falar de sua família.

Ficaram em silêncio até que o moreno resolveu puxar assunto - Então o que você é de John Granger?

Ela suspirou sentando-se no sofá – Meu pai.

Não era muita surpresa para Harry, aprendera a não se surpreender tão facilmente – Não parece em nada com seu pai – comentou.

- É verdade – concordou – Pareço mais com minha mãe.

- Sua mãe deve ser uma mulher muito bonita então - comentou.

- Sim, minha mãe é linda - ele sentou-se ao lado da morena a observando mais de perto - Mas é um tanto submissa ao meu pai, acho que todos que o rodeiam são, incluindo eu.

- Acho que depois de hoje você deixou de ser um pouco submissa - comentou a confortando.

- com certeza - riu - Só serei deserdada.

- Acha que seu pai seria capaz disso - indagou.

- Você não o conhece, ele é capaz de tudo quando atrapalham seus planos.

- Não sei, Mas acho que ele não seria capaz de fazer isso com sua própria filha.

- Não ligo para dinheiro - o olhou demoradamente quando disse tal frase - Não mais.

- Pode dormir aqui – disse mostrando o quarto para a morena.

Ela franziu o cenho – Mas e você onde ira dormir?

- Na sala – respondeu.

- Não posso permitir isso, você dorme aqui e eu na sala – disse indignada.

- Não, você é convidada tem que ter o Maximo de conforto então deite e durma ai – vendo que ela iria retrucar completou - Não aceito objeções

Ela suspirou – Tudo bem.

Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se nela devagar para depois dar pequenos pulos como se testasse a maciez - - É bem confortável.

Ele sorriu - Não é nenhum hotel cinco estrelas mas dá para dormir – comentou dando de ombros.

Ela balançou a cabeça rindo um pouco – Mas ainda acho injusto você dormir na sala...

- Não tem importância Hermione, com meu tipo de trabalho você é acostumado a dormir em qualquer lugar.

Ela balançou a cabeça em entendimento – Entendo, mas acho que cabem dois perfeitamente nessa cama – comentou se arrependendo quase de imediato de ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

Seus olhos brilharam em malicia quando ela disse tal coisa – Sim, é verdade mas não acho que seja apropriado.

Antes que segurasse sua língua já se via perguntando – Por quê?

O moreno sorriu com certo mistério – Você acabou de terminar seu noivado, acho que é motivo suficiente.

Por um momento havia esquecido completamente que seu noivado tinha acabado, nem lembrava que há algumas horas atrás tinha um noivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ele saiu do quarto encostando a porta devagar, deixando se levar pela razão que dizia para ele ir logo para o sofá dormir, mas a parte em que menos mandava do seu corpo gritava para ele invadir o quarto e fazê-la sua mesmo a conhecendo a poucas horas. Ela mexia com sua cabeça não podia negar.

Acordou um pouco antes de clarear o céu, olhou para a janela e levantou-se. Iria buscar algo para o café da manhã e aproveitaria para falar com seu amigo que o informava o local e hora de onde podia fazer suas atividades. Foi ao banheiro e depois passou pelo quarto para olhar a morena que dormia tranquilamente. Ela era linda não entendia como uma mulher como aquela não havia arrumado algo melhor do que o maldito noivo, sentiu o sangue ferver quando lembrou dele e decidiu sair para voltar antes que ela acordasse.

Quando voltou o dia já havia clareado, entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto da morena mas estava vazio, preocupou-se será que ela havia ido embora? Saiu a procura dela pela casa então antes que procurasse no último cômodo ouviu a voz dela do banheiro. Soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava presa e a chamou – Hermione?

- Sim – ouviu sua voz respondendo abafada dentro do banheiro.

- Trouxe café – avisou.

- Já irei tomar, obrigada – agradeceu.

Ele arrumou a mesa e sentou para esperá-la para tomar café, não era uma coisa que fazia todos os dias, abrigar uma desconhecida, comprar café e esperá-la para tomar junto com ele. Era uma coisa bem curiosa se sentia apegado ela era como se ela tivesse despertado o instinto de protegê-la sempre.

Sentiu o cheiro conhecido de seu xampu invadir o ambiente, olhou para a porta e ela estava parada olhando para a mesa com algumas "gostosuras". Os olhos dela brilhavam como os de uma criança vendo um brinquedo novo, era gracioso o seu jeito de se maravilhar com tão pequenas coisas.

- Oh – ouviu uma exclamação saindo da boca dela, o fazendo rir – Meu Deus faz muito tempo que não como essas coisas no café da manhã – sorriu, sentando- se a mesa.

Ele franziu o cenho então ela explicou – Meus pais achavam que eu devia ser a filha perfeita então não podia comer nada que engordasse ou algo assim – revirou os olhos com a lembrança.

Ele balançou a cabeça que sim, então lembrou do que seu contato havia dito – Hermione – chamou a atenção dela que comia deliciosamente um hambúrguer – Um de meus amigos disse a mim que seu pai e seu noivo estão lhe procurando.

Viu a quase engasgar com tal informação – Sério? Mas eles não disseram onde estou, certo? – indagou um pouco nervosa.

- Não, meus amigos não sabem onde moro – tranquilizou-a.

Ela ficou confusa – Como...

- Vamos dizer que me mudo muito – sorriu um pouco forçadamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça entendo mas seu cérebro ainda processava a informação de seu pai estar atrás dela, terminou de mastigar o hambúrguer e engoliu antes de dizer – Harry, não posso mais ficar aqui tenho que fugir não quero mais uma vez ser uma submissa de meu pai.

- Se sair daqui eles vão te achar mais rapidamente – alertou-a – Fique aqui, será mais fácil de te proteger.

Fazia dias que não saia da casa de Harry não poderia com seu pai ainda lhe procurando com todo o FBI e seu suposto "noivo" que fingia muito bem estar preocupada com ela. Seu pai era tão ingênuo até agora não desconfiava dos desvios que seu noivo fizera nesses dois anos, e muito menos que ele a fazia infeliz e mesmo que soubesse de sua infelicidade no relacionamento não ligaria pois estava mais preocupada com seu status.

Seu pai era um filho da mãe mesquinho que só pensava na própria felicidade. Sua mãe era também infeliz via em seus olhos mais ao contrario dela sua mãe amava a riqueza, as jóias, as roupas cara, tudo que ela com o tempo começou a repudiar.

Tinha que esquecer o passado, mesmo que fosse difícil odiava lembrar que era de uma família tão apegada as coisas materiais.

Mas agora a princesa do papai estava ali terminando de arrumar suas roupas simples no pequeno guarda do moreno, e estava demasiadamente feliz. Pensou no moreno quando o conhecera meio que ficara com receio ele lhe dava um misto de medo, e confusão por salva-la sendo que a nem conhecia. Sentia-se segura com ele o que a deixava também confusa, e não podia a negar a intensa atração que tinha por ele. Meu Deus como não ter atração por aquele homem? Ele era deliciosamente lindo, e tinha um corpo de fazer prender a respiração e aquela pose de mau a atraia tanto que poderia se jogar nos braços dele, não que fosse ousar fazer tal coisa.

Terminou de arrumar suas roupas que ele havia arranjado em algum lugar para ela, e olhou a segunda parte do guarda roupa que tinha as roupas dele, sem resistir passou a mão por elas então sentiu algo duro pelas roupas, tirou-as com cuidado e avistou a arma que havia ali, seu rosto ficou branco e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem por um momento, sua cabeça rodava e passavam mil possibilidades. Onde havia se metido!

Havia pegado algumas roupas com seu amigo Draco, ele era um dos poucos que sabia da história toda e ainda o ajudava com a morena. O loiro era o único contato que não se envolvia e nem infligia a lei como ele. Encostou a cabeça no sofá do amigo enquanto ele pegava mais algumas roupas, maquiagens e outras coisas com sua mulher Gina. Ela era uma mulher boa para seu amigo de tantos anos, o fizera mudar e parar de fazer as coisas erradas desde desse dia pensava se um dia aconteceria o mesmo com ele, mas é claro que era expulso de imediato tal pensamento absurdo.

Ainda encostado com a cabeça no sofá macio lembrou-se de quando entrou no quarto uma manhã e a encontrou enrolada somente numa toalha com seus cabelos molhado caindo com ondas perfeitas em seus ombros, com a água traçando um caminho pela pele que ele queria percorrer com seus lábios.

Seus olhos não conseguiam desviar daquela cena tanto menos seu cérebro que volta e meia voltava aquela cena que fora gravada com fogo deixando a para sempre lá.

Quando a viu a primeira vista jurava por tudo que ela só mais uma garota mimada e que se achava a dona do universo, mas se enganara, ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente e humilde por mais que seus pais a houvessem criado para ser mais uma menina fútil.

Foi um dos motivos de ter se encantado com ela.

Chegou a casa com mais algumas roupas para a morena. Procurou ela na sala e na cozinha, mas nada dela, então subiu para o quarto e a encontrou sentada na cama com a arma que reconheceu como a dele ao seu lado.

Seu sangue parecia ter parado de correr pelas suas veias, ela não o olhava, o que o fez ficar receoso quanto a falar com ela ou não.

Os segundos pareciam horas até a morena finalmente criar coragem e olha-lo nos olhos. Seu olhar era calmo, mas também havia um pouco de receio neles como se tivesse tentando esconder o medo dele.

Sabia que devia ter falado a ela antes, mas não teve coragem de dizer algo assim a ela, tinha medo de perdê-la.

Por fim resolveu perguntar – Pra que essa arma Harry? – indagou sem nenhuma emoção na sua voz.

Ele suspirou, esperava que nunca tivesse que dizer a ela que era um criminoso, mas agora teria que contar a historia. – Acho que não posso mais esconder a historia de você?- olhou dentro dos olhos chocolates dela tentando ver algo e a única coisa que conseguiu ver foi pedidos de explicação.

- Estou escutando – viu os olhos cor âmbar da morena diminuir o brilho e suas mãos esfregaram uma na outra em um gesto de nervosismo, sua voz tinha saído num tom tão frio que se assustou um pouco estava tão acostumado, com o calor nos olhos e a voz cheia de animação e agora estavam desse jeito, frios.

Vendo sua reação encolheu os ombros – Não precisa ter medo, nunca faria nada a você.

- Eu sei – seu tom mais uma vez frio o feria não sabia o porque enquanto ela não sabia se aquilo era realmente verdade mas tinha que arriscar.

- Minha mãe faleceu quando tinha nove anos então comecei a morar com meu pai, ele não era o melhor pai do mundo mas me dava de tudo – ela olhava qualquer lugar menos para ele – Ele era sócio majoritário de uma empresa que na época não dava tanto dinheiro quanto hoje, mas vamos dizer que o suficiente para as pessoas quererem ele morto – nesse momento ela virou para ele com o rosto pálido de assombro, quem por Deus iria querer algo assim? – Então quanto mais passava o tempo mais a empresa ficava lucrativa.

O moreno a olhou seus olhos num verde intenso que antes não continham quase emoções agora estavam cheias delas, engoliu o desconforto e continuou – Quando enfim chegou ao auge, meu pai foi morto – ela ouvia com atenção, quando ouviu ele dizer aquilo sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçá-lo mas não seria certo – Recebi a noticia e não acreditei muito na historia que me contaram dele ter sofrido acidente, então resolvi começar a investigar alguns sócios do meu pai, sei o quanto são pessoas inescrupulosas – a morena assentiu enquanto o ouvia terminar – E descobri um documento que ele havia assinado, o que me faz deduzir que eles mataram meu pai por causa da empresa.

A morena ficou boquiaberta com tantas informações, sua cabeça girava com tudo aquilo. Como podiam ter pessoas tão perversas assim a ponto de matar por conta de um patrimônio? Então que se lembrou que ele não havia lhe explicado a arma.

- Harry é extremamente horrível o que aconteceu e eu sinto muito mesmo – lhe falou com certo receio – Mas não explicaste a historia da arma

Ele sorriu – Eu sei, irei explicar – suspirou mais uma vez – Eu consegui graças ao um amigo meu invadir os computadores dessa empresa e transferir dinheiro que era meu e do meu pai por direito para minha conta – olhou diretamente para seus olhos e disse algo que a fez ficar em choque – Mas então não era o suficiente para vingar meu pai, e foi então que matei quem estava envolvido no assassinato.

Quando ouviu tal revelação parecia que o oxigênio tinha parado de subir para o cérebro e seu sangue gelado, como ele podia ter matado pessoas?

Ele vendo sua reação começou a falar - Não é como se quisesse matá-las Hermione mas elas tinham que pagar pelo o que fizeram com ele.

- Mas isso te faz ser como eles Harry – disse com a voz meio tremula.

Ele sabia que ela estava certa, que aquilo o igualava a aqueles seres inescrupulosos mas na hora não pensara agira por puro impulso e não podia negar que não tinha nenhum peso na consciência por isso. Mas o maior problema era que ela nem desconfiava que a empresa que roubara milhões de dinheiro era do pai de Hermione, e que ele era o próximo da sua lista.

Depois de tantas informações ele havia deixado ela sozinha por um tempo para pensar, depois de horas apenas deitada e pensando chegou a uma conclusão por mais que ele tivesse matado, roubado e agora fosse procurado pela policia não conseguiria mais se afastar, era como se ele já fizesse parte dela, de sua vida... Não podia deixá-lo, havia se apegado demais, sabia que isso poderia ocasionar algum sentimento forte, mas era tarde demais, agora não conseguiria mais.

Meu Deus nem havia se dado conta que passara dias que não via ninguém de sua família, os dias ali com ele eram os melhores de sua vida, sem nenhum compromisso, festas chatas das quais tinha que ficar dando sorrisos falsos, era maravilhoso.

Sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão esperando que tivesse algo de bom para assistir, Harry havia saído tentar achar alguns livros para ela ler, para não se entediar ali e enquanto isso só restava assistir TV mesmo.

Passou alguns canais até que parou em um que realmente lhe interessou, estavam mostrando algumas festas importantes da semana em new York quando avistou a câmera focalizar num casal sorridente.

Era Rony e uma mulher loira muito bonita, seu coração apertou um pouco, por um segundo havia pensando que ele ainda estava atrás dela mas pelo jeito já estava com outra, era tão tola quando se tratava de paixão, talvez por ser seu único namorado quem sabe? Mas não deixaria aquilo lhe abalar.

O moreno entrou em casa com alguns livros que ela lhe havia dado o nome para ele comprar não precisou procurá-la para entregar os livros já que logo que entrou a viu sentada na sala com o controle na mão quase caindo e o rosto pálido com pequenas lagrimas nos olhos. Olhou para a tela e viu o que sua morena via, seu ex noivo com outra sorridente, isso de alguma forma o deixou desconfortável.

Não sabia bem o porquê havia pensado que algumas semanas fariam ela esquecê-lo afinal foram anos de namoro, e também não sabia o por que de ter imaginado que ela se apaixonaria por ele um ladrão e assassino, desde quando pensava em se apaixonar? E pessoas se apaixonando por ele? Não era cara de se apaixonar e nem um para alguma mulher se apaixonar.

Chegou mais perto sem ao menos ela perceber e sentou-se ao seu lado, mais ela parecia ainda não ter percebido pois seus olhos continuavam pregados na televisão mas mesmo assim sabia que a mente dela não estava ali de fato.

A olhou por alguns segundos antes de tomar a atitude de abraçá-la, foi então que ela se deu conta que ele estava ali.

O olhou confusa por alguns segundos e retribuiu o abraço, ele a apertou mais contra si e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro derramando algumas lagrimas, podia ter certeza que ficaram assim por minutos apenas abraçados, quando finalmente se soltaram e olharam-se nos olhos o clima parecia ter mudado sorrateiramente.

A mão do moreno que enlaçava a cintura dela acariciou de leve enquanto o contato visual não era quebrado pareciam estar em meio um transe, suas mãos fortes acariciavam a cintura e depois subia um pouco roçando levemente em seus seios por cima da blusa dela. Já as mãos delas que passavam delicadamente nas costas do moreno, agora acariciavam seu cabelo negro e revolto o deixando mais despenteado, foi então que de repente numa rapidez enlouquecedora começaram um beijo sedento, cheio de desejo e numa tensão que parecia estar a dias envoltos dos dois.

Ele a deitou no sofá devagar sem desgrudar dos lábios dela por um segundo, ela passava uma mão pelos cabelos dele e a outra arranhava sua nuca de leve enquanto a dele puxava o quadril dela contra o dele.

Quantas noites não havia sonhado estar com ela assim? E agora ali estava ela respondendo seu beijo com tamanho ardor. Era excitante e ao mesmo tempo assustador nunca havia sentido nada do que sentia com ela. Desgrudou seus lábios dos dela e a olhou comprazido de prazer de tê-la em seus braços assim, com seus lábios levemente vermelhos pelos beijos e os olhos escurecidos de desejo.

Ela sorriu um pouco tímida e ao mesmo tempo seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma garotinha que havia aprontado algo, era simplesmente encantador.

Puxou a blusa dela para cima a tirando enquanto ela o ajudava com a calça, e depois o inverso até ficarem somente com suas roupas de baixo, e voltando a se beijar com ardor crescente.

Ele desgrudou seus lábios dos dela e a fitou demoradamente nos olhos – Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar para terminarmos isso – sua voz estava rouca, e extremamente sexy.

Ela assentiu sem forças pra articular uma resposta melhor, então ele a puxou e a carregou até o quarto a colocando na cama delicadamente para depois deitar seu corpo por cima do dela e voltarem a se beijar com ardor.

Trilhou seus beijos molhados pelo pescoço e colo alvo da morena deixando pequenas marcas por onde passava até chegar ao seus seios e apalpá-los e massageá-los com maestria a fazendo arquear o corpo, a olhou com os olhos enegrecidos de desejo e ela sustentou o olhar que estava igualmente tomado pelo desejo.

Continuou massageando os seios da mulher e beijando seu colo devagar, antes de finalmente chegar ao tão esperado destino os seios redondos e não tão grandes mais que cabiam perfeitamente na palma de suas mãos. Sugou um enquanto dava atenção para o outro massageando, uma das mãos que estava desocupada desceu sorrateiramente para as pernas esguias da morena que ao sentir onde estavam chegando ofegou e segurou os cabelos negros com força.

Quando enfim chegou ao seu objeto de desejo tocou o delicadamente por cima da sua peça intima devagar para depois aumentar o ritmo das fricções, a dos olhos âmbar apertava a cabeça do moreno contra seus seios enquanto ele continuava a lhe masturbar, até que sentiu seu ápice perto, mas ele pareceu sentir também pois parou de mexer seus dedos e tirou eles de dentro dela e arrancou a peça intima que lhe sobrava com rapidez enquanto ela lhe ajudava com a sua, beijaram-se mais uma vez com sofreguidão era como se tivesse anos sem beijar.

Voltou a descer a mão para o meio das pernas da morena e a sentiu quente e molhada pronta para recebê-lo mas ainda não podia,mordeu o lábio dela com certa delicadeza e ela o enlaçou com sua pernas o fazendo ficar mais perto ainda dela. Enquanto a mão dela descia sorrateiramente pelo seu tórax definido o arranhando de leve e continuavam a se beijar, sua mão pequena e delicada então enfim chegou ao lugar que tanto almejava o segurou com delicadeza e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem no membro de seu parceiro. Não sabia se ele iria gostar mas quando ele aumentou as estocadas e a urgência no beijo soube que estava fazendo certo.

Não aguentava mais tinha que possuí-la, fazê-la sua.

Tirou os dedos de dentro dela a fazendo dar um gemido em protesto enquanto ela tirava as mãos de seu membro e se posicionou para penetrá-la de uma vez. Na primeira estocada ela o prendeu mais com as pernas e o puxou mais para si, enquanto passava as mãos nas costas musculosas dele. começou com movimentos leves para depois aumentar conforme as respirações de ambos começavam a ficar mais aceleradas, ela o puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego enquanto ele ainda continuava seus movimentos ritmados. Ela arranhava as costas dele com um pouco de força até que ele sentiu seus orgasmos perto e procurou a mão da morena que logo se soltaram de suas costas e se enlaçaram nas deles enquanto ele dava seu último movimento e enfim chegarem ao ápice, suas respirações ofegantes e os corpos suados.

Ele deitou e a puxou para si e adormeceram logo em seguida.

Acordou de manhã com o sol batendo em seu rosto, abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para o teto ainda sentia um pouco de exaustão pela atividade da noite passada, sorriu para si mesma era surpreendente como sua vida havia mudado.

Viu ele entrando no quarto apenas com uma calça, sem blusa alguma para cobrir as marcas que ela havia deixado nele na noite anterior, com duas canecas na mão e sentou-se rapidamente puxando o lençol para cobrir seu seio e colo desnudo enquanto ele sorria pela ação dela e entregava a caneca com suco de laranja a ela. Foi então que lembrou-se que havia falado pra ele que não tomava café da manhã porque se não enjoava, tomava apenas um copo de suco.

- Ele lembrou – falou em voz alta sem perceber.

- Lembro de tudo o que você diz Hermione – ela corou percebendo que havia falado em voz alta.

Ele a beijou de leve e sentou-se ao lado dela a puxando pra seu colo.

Ficaram sentados juntos bebendo o que havia em seus copos em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Ele saiu mais uma vez depois que tomaram café juntos, ele saia todas as manhãs e voltava a tarde para ficar com ela. Não sabia o que ele fazia mais sabia que era ilegal, tinha medo de algo acontecer com ele, o que seria dela... Não, não poderia estar se apaixonando por ele, sabia que se acontecesse iria sofrer ele somente a desejava, e pra ela seria mais que isso.

Não podia deixar se apegar mais teria que usar de tudo para não apaixonar-se.

Chegou à casa do amigo e entrou sem ao menos bater na porta, pois era praticamente de casa mesmo e Draco detestava cerimônias. Cumprimentou Gina que estava sentada lendo uma revista. E caminhou até o escritório do loiro.

- Draco – cumprimentou. – Por que me chamou aqui com tanta urgência?

- Preciso que veja isso Harry – entregou um envelope pardo na mão do moreno que havia sentado na cadeira.

- O que é? – indagou abrindo o envelope.

- Ai está à informação de quem matou seu pai! – noticiou, deixando o amigo tenso.

Terminou de abrir o envelope de vez. Suas mãos tremiam e suava frio, enfim descobriria quem estava por trás de assassinato de seu pai. Quando terminasse de ler poderia ter a vingança de matar o homem com suas próprias mãos.

Enquanto o moreno lia Draco continuava sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa olhando as expressões do moreno. Que conforme prosseguia na leitura e terminava de ler, perdia a cor ficando branco que nem um fantasma.

- Então nossas suspeitas estão corretas – comentou com apenas um fio de voz.

- Estão, o que vai fazer? Vai apagá-lo também?

Balançou a cabeça - Não posso. Ele é pai dela.

- E qual é o mau disso? – perguntou o amigo indo com o corpo mais para frente na cadeira. – Estará fazendo um favor a ela

- Não agüentaria vê-la sofrer. – respondeu ainda aéreo por tantas informações.

- Harry... – o loiro colocou as mãos em cima da mesa e se endireitou olhou dentro dos olhos do amigo – Você está apaixonado pela Granger?

O moreno remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira e desviou o olhar do amigo – Não, só não quero vê-la triste... Na verdade odeio ver mulheres tristes... - o loiro riu.

- Claro, eu acredito em você. – ironizou. Enquanto o amigo revirava os olhos.

Ouviu a porta abrir e sentiu seu coração acelerar pensando ser Harry. Estava o esperando com a mesa arrumada para jantarem. Quando chegara ali não sabia fazer nada, mas com os dias o moreno havia lhe ensinado a fazer algumas coisas na cozinha.

Só que então sentiu um perfume que não era dele, e percebeu que a mão que a pegava com certa brusquidão pelos ombros e a virava para ele também não era de Harry, mas sim de um homem alto e meio forte, na verdade era muito forte e seu rosto tinha algumas marcas, provavelmente de brigas.

Ele sorriu com ironia – Deve ser a garota protegida de Potter – passou as mãos nos cabelos dela e depois o segurou com força.

Hermione sentia seu couro arder pela força que ele colocava na hora de segurar seus cabelos – Onde ele está?

Não iria responder por dois motivos não sabia onde ele estava e mesmo que soubesse preferiria a dor a entregá-lo aquele brutamonte.

Vendo que não iria obter resposta alguma da morena segurou mais forte fazendo os olhos dela lacrimejarem – É melhor dizer logo onde está Potter, moça. – avisou, seu rosto estava particularmente próximo do dela. Dava para o cheiro de bebida saindo de sua boca e invadindo suas narinas.

Era deveras repugnante.

Parou a moto um pouco antes da casa em que "morava" com Hermione e avistou um carro parado e a porta aberta. Seu corpo ficou tenso. Ninguém sabia dali como os acharam? Hermione estava lá dentro ainda, disso tinha certeza.

Entrou devagar e logo avistou a cena: Hermione meio curvada com a cabeça para trás, seus olhos haviam um brilho...O mesmo do dia que ela vira a arma...Era medo, e pavor misturados. Sentiu o coração doer quando viu aquilo. Deus devia se afastar dela, se ficasse com ela sempre seria assim sua vida, ambos fugindo e a colocando em perigo.

Ouviu um fraco sussurro vindo dela "Não". Ela havia dito não? Por Deus era louca, por que raio tinha falado aquilo?

Não aguentava mais tinha que tira-la das mãos daquele mercenário. Depois de arrancá-lo de cima de Hermione, o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

- Tire as mãos dela – gritou irritado. O homem virou-se em sua direção e lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ora chegou para nossa festinha Potter – os olhos do moreno soltavam faíscas de ódio.

- Não vou repetir de novo, retire suas mãos imundas dela – sua voz saiu baixa e num tom ameaçador que faria qualquer um em sã consciência. O que não era o caso em questão.

Ele soltou os cabelos de Hermione com tanta brusquidão que a fez cair no chão. O moreno desviou o olhar para a morena verificando se ela estava bem. Após ver que ela estava realmente bem, puxou o sujeito para fora e fechou a porta.

- Agora me diga o que quer comigo? – tentou perguntar sem perder a paciência. Só depois daria lhe uma surra e então por fim avisar a Draco que tinha um serviço para seus capangas.

- Ora Potter não desconfia? – riu-lhe com ironia – Quero que devolva o maldito dinheiro a meu chefe...

Sentiu seu sangue gelar então já sabiam onde ele e Hermione estavam. E além do mais o próprio pai dela sabia do roubo – o que já era motivo suficiente para ele quer lhe matar -, agora que estava com sua filha não sabia se ela poderia virar uma arma para Granger, afinal ele era um cara ambicioso e pelo o que Hermione lhe falara não ligava para ela.

Tentou recolocar a postura fria e calma – Fale para seu Chefe sonhar, porque não devolverei nada – sorriu sem humor – Por direito esse dinheiro é meu assim como a maldita empresa.

Ele agarrou Harry pelos cabelos e o olhou nos olhos. – Não sabe com quem está brincando...

- Nem você – sorriu-lhe de maneira fria que para o homem não significava coisa boa.

Antes que o brutamonte pensasse em fazer algo o moreno , o fez soltar o seu cabelo e então pegou a cabeça do loiro e acertou em seu joelho por algumas vezes, o atordoando em demasia.

Ligou para Draco e o esperou chegar com seus homens para levar o capanga de Granger para aprender sua lição.

- Harry – cumprimentou o amigo saindo do carro depois de seus seguranças – O que quer que façamos com ele?

- De um fim nele – pediu – Lento e Doloroso.

Draco riu – O que ele fez a você?

- Machucou Hermione isso é motivo suficiente além dele ser capanga de Granger.

- Amigo você está apaixonado por ela – colocou a mão no ombro dele. Sorrindo – Admita a si mesmo. – fez um aceno com a cabeça para levarem o incomodo para o carro e logo depois entrou no carro e saiu.

Enquanto o moreno continuava parado apenas pensando no que ele dissera.

Entrou em casa e avistou Hermione sentada no sofá com suas pernas encolhidas para perto de si mesma. Sentou ao seu lado e a envolveu num abraço, que logo foi retribuído pela mesma.

- Me perdoe Hermione. Por ter a colocado em perigo desse jeito – pediu ainda abraçado com a morena.

Sentiu sua blusa ser molhada pelas lagrimas que saiam dos olhos dela. Seu coração apertou, odiava vê-la desse jeito, e piorava muito mais quando era por sua causa que ela estava assim.

- Hermione – separou-se um pouco dela e levantou seu queixo para fazê-la olhar nos seus olhos – Sei que odeia o modo em que vivia na sua casa, mas lá com seus pais vai estar mais segura do que aqui comigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. As lagrimas escorriam dos seus olhos – Não, nunca serei feliz lá porque estarei longe de você.

- Hermi...

- Deixe-me terminar – colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele o calando – Tentei mesmo não me apegar tanto e não me apaixonar, mas acho que essas coisas são meio impossíveis de evitar. – sorriu entre as lagrimas – Eu amo você.

Sua reação fora totalmente oposta do que ela imaginava. Pensara que ele iria a rejeitar e dizer que homens como ele não se apaixonavam, mas fora totalmente diferente – Eu a amo também Hermione.

- Então acha que eu devo dizer a ela sobre seu pai? – indagou.

- Você está em um relacionamento sério com ela? Ou é apenas algo passageiro? – o moreno franziu o cenho.

- Por Deus é claro que é sério! – exclamou meio indignado

- Então se é relacionamento sério, é claro que deve contar. – o amigo lhe olhou em duvida – Ninguém que começa um relacionamento sem confiança e termina bem.

- Certo acho melhor contar mesmo – Draco sorriu – Fico feliz por vocês dois. Tome o papel – entregou o envelope com as informações ao amigo.

Sentou no sofá, tensa quando ele chegou e disse a ela que tinha algo sério a lhe falar. Nem precisava dizer que em sua cabeça passara mil coisas absurdas sobre o assunto sério.

Ele pigarreou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro antes de finalmente dizer – Lembra-se da historia que lhe contei?

Ela assentiu.

- Eu e Draco tínhamos uma suspeita de quem podia ter matado meu pai – ela arregalou os olhos – E nossas suspeitas estavam certas...

- Então descobriram que a pessoa que pensavam realmente o matou? – ele concordou.

- Quem foi?

O moreno entregou o envelope com certo receio. Viu-a abrindo e lendo o arquivo. Seu rosto passara da cor normal para o branco rapidamente.

- Você está me dizendo que meu pai está por trás disso? – indagou depois de ler.

- Infelizmente sim.

- Não sei como reagir com essa informação... Não estou surpresa do meu pai posso esperar tudo – balançou a cabeça em negativo – Bom o que vai fazer com ele?

- Apenas arrancar dinheiro dele – deu de ombros – Por mais que tenha matado meu pai, não é justo eu a deixar órfã.

A morena sorriu – Vou te ajudar nessa.

- Certo, mas se algo der errado você tem que prometer não ficar lá.

Não poderia prometer aquilo então em vez de respondê-lo levantou do sofá e o beijou com paixão.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, as mãos dela foram para a nuca dele arranhando de leve como sabia que o deixava arrepiado.

Depois de trocarem um longo beijo ele separou-se dela e abraçou-a fortemente.

- Foi um dia longo – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno retribuindo o abraço.

- E estressante... – completou.

A morena se afastou um pouco apenas para olhar nos olhos dele – Talvez devêssemos relaxar – sugeriu com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele riu e assentiu – Sim, talvez devêssemos –a pegou no colo e a levou pro quarto.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Hermione? – indagou receoso. Não queria colocá-la em risco novamente.

- Claro. – sorriu.

- Então está bem – ligou o notebook e passou para Hermione enquanto se comunicava pelo rádio com Draco.

- Onde você disse que aprendeu mesmo a mexer com computadores e invadir sistemas? - indagou curioso. Não imaginava que uma menina que nem ela soubesse mexer com essas coisas.

Ela sorriu – Eu não disse, mas se te interessa saber – ele assentiu – Tinha uns meninos na minha escola que mexiam então uma vez estávamos no intervalo e eles me ensinaram a invadir o sistema da escola – balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Você invadiu mesmo? – perguntou espantado. Pensava que sua namorada era mais certinha.

- Oh sim. Umas duas vezes depois disso – respirou fundo para não rir e continuar a falar – Lembro dos meus professores loucos querendo saber quem mexeu nas notas.

- Meu Deus tenho uma hacker como namorada mais que orgulho – brincou.

A morena alargou o sorriso e olhou para o computador. Seu semblante mudou para sério. Ele a observava digitando e olhando fixamente para a tela sem desviar um segundo o olhar, seu cenho franzido pela concentração, era deveras charmoso.

Depois de um tempo ela sorriu com satisfação, havia conseguido entrar – Pronto, o sistema tá desbloqueado – virou o computador para mostrar a ele.

- Aí tem todas as informações que precisa para passar o quanto de dinheiro quiser a sua conta. – ele sorriu satisfeito e a beijou profundamente.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – a morena riu.

- Só por que eu consegui isso pra você?

- Esse e muitos outros motivos – seu olhar mostrava muito bem o que estava falando.

Voltou à atenção em seu trabalho – Coloca a quantia aqui.

Ele digitou e em pouco tempo haviam transferido uma boa parte para conta dele.

- Está feito – ele não disse nada apenas a puxou para seu colo e a começou a beijá-la com ardor.

- No carro? – murmurou contra a boca dele.

- Não quer? – ele ia se afastar, mas ela não deixou.

- Há uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida. – e como sempre as respostas não precisaram ser ditas.

Hermione dormia a seu lado, os braços dela em seu abdômen e uma de suas pernas estava em cima embaralhada com a sua. A respiração calma e ritmada era como canção para seus ouvidos. Se não fosse por todo o maldito barulho na porta. Ouvia vozes descontroladas falando alto, e davam ordens.

Com muito custo saiu da cama tentando não acordar Hermione, ele a olhou se remexer um pouco e se acomodar na cama sem ele. Ligou o computador e ativou todas as câmeras da casa. Então avistou a da porta da frente e do fundo policiais armados prontos para invadir. Não podia deixar nada acontecer com ela.

Sacudiu a morena de leve e seus olhos abriram um pouco confusos, piscou algumas vezes e espreguiçou-se.

- O que houve amor? – sua voz estava sonolenta.

- Tem policiais cercando a casa Herms. – viu-a ficar tensa com a noticia.

Pulou rapidamente da cama e começou a jogar algumas peças de roupas assim como ele, dentro de uma mochila.

Depois de arrumarem a bolsa com as roupas trocou de camiseta e colocou uma calça. Olhou para a tela do computador e olharam um para o outro se fossem capturados seriam presos e mandados para lugares distintos e não se veriam mais. Essa idéia parecia ter passado pela cabeça de ambos ao mesmo tempo pois logo estavam beijando-se sem calma alguma, suas bocas estavam sedentas, era como se nunca tivessem se beijado ou até mesmo que não se beijavam a séculos sendo que faziam horas apenas.

- Quando eu disser três quero que todos entrem e não importa se reagirem ou não, quero ambos mortos, ouviram? – todos afirmaram que entenderam.

- Um... – os policiais se colocaram a postos com as armas engatilhadas.

- Dois... – já se preparavam para entrar.

- Três... – todos invadiram de uma vez só atirando e destruindo a casa por inteiro. Abajur, lâmpadas, janelas se quebravam conforme eles atiravam o chefe entrou por último e vasculhou a casa inteira, enquanto eles faziam o serviço.

- Droga! – ouviram uma exclamação alta e irritada.

- O que foi chefe? – um dos subordinados perguntou.

- Eles fugiram.

- Como sabia daquela saída? – indagou quando estavam longe dali, ainda na moto com ele.

- Não era uma saída confiável – falou um pouco mais alto por causa do barulho da moto – Mas deu certo.

- Sim, agora viveremos nossas vidas até que eles nos encontrem e tenhamos que fugir novamente – a sensação do vento batendo em seus cabelos era ótima.

- Bom já tenho lugar para ficar, já é um começo – sorriu mesmo sabendo que ela não conseguiria ver – De qualquer modo mesmo que eles nos achem vamos fugir de novo. Não deixarei nada acontecer com você pequena.

A morena o abraçou mais forte e sorriu para si mesma. Sabia que por mais que as coisas complicassem não importaria, se estivesse ao lado dele.

FIM


End file.
